1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for plant containers including pots and the like, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for facilitating the extended infusion of fertilizer and controlled watering of a potted plant, while providing an improved means for preventing the loss of soil through the base of the pot.
The present invention teaches in its preferred embodiment a gravel/fertilizer packet comprising a specially formulated fertilizer mixture suspended in a gravel filtering base, the mixture being contained in an enveloping package comprised of a wicking, fluid permeable material, the package having emanating about its peripheral edge a flange or skirt for facilitating the retention and the controlled, even distribution of water and fertilizer.
The present invention in its preferred embodiment provides an easy, cost effective means of preparing a pot for planting, allowing the user to prepare the pot with fertilizer, a filtering fabric medium for preventing the loss of soil, a wicking medium for fluid nourishment and a water retention system, all by the simple placement of the present invention in the bottom of the pot prior to filling it with the planting soil. The gravel contained in the packet also allows drainage for the pot of any excess water that could cause root rot, while the fabric retains enough water to facilitate plant growth.
2. Prior Art and General Background
While the prior art has taught a variety of accessories for use in conjunction with the planting and maintenance of plants, none have contemplated the method or device of the present invention, the prior art being mostly limited to specific fertilizer only application embodiments.
A list of prior patents which may be of interest is presented below:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,988,307 T. Fay 01/15/1935 1,996,898 R. E. Brandell 04/09/1935 2,028,255 H. Steinbach 01/21/1936 2,222,815 R. O. Johnson 11/26/1940 2,649,196 Arney, Wayne et al 08/18/1953 2,954,294 J. P. Whelan 09/27/1960 2,982,394 Leo J. Novak 05/02/1961 3,352,226 S. E. Nelsen 11/14/1967 3,987,584 Bernard Yellin 10/26/1976 4,166,340 R. H. Pluenneke 08/04/1979 4,224,048 E. B. Pendergast 09/23/1980 4,539,038 J. M. Gombert 09/03/1985 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,340 to Pluenneke teaches the utilization of shredded, reclaimed tire fibers saturated with micro-nutrient fertilizer placed in the base of a pot over the drainage holes to prevent leakage of soil while providing nutrients for the plant.
U.S. Pat. 2,649,196 to Arny teaches a bag filled with a predetermined amount of fertilizer which is buried between rows of corn to slowly distribute the fertilizer in the soil and prevent soil from being washed out to the drainage holes.
U.S. Pat. 1,988,307 to Fay teaches a peat moss cake saturated with a fertilizer which is placed in the base of a flower pot to distribute the fertilizer to the soil and retain water from escaping out of the drainage holes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,294 to Whelan and 3,352,226 to Nelson both teach infusion packages, such as the type used in coffee and tea filters, and is included for general information purposes.
As may be determined by a review of the above patents, the prior art does not teach nor contemplate a fertilizer packet of the type described herein for placement in the base of a plant pot.
3. General, Summary Discussion of the Invention
While the prior art has taught a variety of various types of fertilizer packaging for placement into the soil, none has contemplated a fertilizer pack comprising a specially formulated fertilizer and filtering medium contained by a configured package of fluid permeable fabric having wicking properties, the package further comprising a skirt or flange of the same material.
The present invention overcomes the above prior art problems by providing a system utilizing the above briefly described device, which is specifically formulated for the particular type of plant used therewith and sized to fit in the base of the desired pot for optimal performance.
In use, one merely selects the appropriately sized fertilizer pack for the pot being used, places the pack in the base of the pot with the skirt or flange extending up the inner sidewalls of the pot, fills the pot with potting soil or the like, and places the desired plant into the soil.
Upon watering the plant, the present invention serves five functions, namely 1) the cloth or fabric package, in conjunction with the gravel therein, acts as a filtering medium to prevent soil from being washed out of the pot; 2) the fertilizer contained in the package is "slow released," providing an extended infusion of nutrients to the plant which, after a transplant, is critical to the continued health of the plant; 3) the "skirt" or flange, in conjunction with the main body of the pack, acts to retain moisture, preventing all of the water from escaping through the drain holes; 4) the wicking action of the cloth of the package and "skirt" act to direct water from the base of the pot up the side walls of the pot, where the newly transplanted plant's root system will be able to receive the water; and 5) the gravel in the packet allows any excess water to drain from the pot, through the gravel and the pot through any holes in the pot.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a system for the potting of plants which provides for greater ease in preparing the pot and soil for transplanting of plants.
It is another objeot of the present invention to provide a device for use in the potting of plants, with the device preferably providing fertilizer, drainage, a filtering medium, a means to retain water, and a wicking medium in an inexpensive and easily used package.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device for use in the potting of plants, which is placed into the base of the pot prior to planting, with the device preventing the egress or loss of soil from the drain holes of the pot, while at the same time promoting appropriate drainage.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a fertilizer pack for use in potting plants or like activity, with the fertilizer pack containing an extended release fertilizer mixture preferably designed to promote optimal growth for the particular type of plant being used therewith.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fertilizer pack for use in the potting of plants which is available in a variety of size, packet and skirt configurations, whose use is dependent upon the size and shape of the pot beinq used therewith.